the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Name
"The Name" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the eighty-third episode overall. Synopsis When Gumball discovers his real name is Zach, he starts developing an alter ego with a bad reputation. Plot The episode starts with Gumball and Darwin at an arcade. Gumball is playing an arcade game and freaks out upon reaching the final boss, but after some slapping from Darwin and the assistance of "the power of button-mashing," he wins the game. Upon being confronted by the high score menu, however, Gumball struggles to figure out what to enter as his name, with only three spaces available. Darwin suggests he should use his real name, but not knowing what it is, he decides to set out to find it, a search that ends almost immediately once Nicole reminds him back home: Zach. On the bus ride to school the next day, Gumball and Darwin whisper "Zach" back and forth to one another, excited by the revelation. At school, Gumball - now Zach - takes his new name with stride, acting out like a stereotypical jock and annoying his classmates. Darwin expresses concern for the way that he is behaving on the walk back home, though Zach ignores him, later ditching him at a grocery store for being too much of a loser. Darwin returns home to find Anais in a boot, having been kicked out of her room so that Zach could have his own "hang-space." (Darwin, meanwhile, is forced to sleep with Evil Turtle.) Zach also made Richard sign away his position as "man of the house," forcing him to don a dress and make-up. Darwin decides to confront Zach about it, finding him in the kitchen annoying Nicole. He holds up a mirror to Zach, making Gumball realize that Zach, as an alter-ego, was taking over him. Darwin reminds Gumball of who he really is and how he fails with style by discussing the time he failed to cross a bridge in a bucket, but Zach quickly overwrites the memory to make him a winner. Nicole decides that the only solution is to rush him to the town hall and change his legal name to Gumball before Zach takes over his entire existence. On the drive there, Zach tries to take every possible precaution to stall their arrival, snapping the car's breaks, calling the police, and putting mousetraps in his pockets. Meanwhile, Gumball navigates his plain of memory, finding many of the events of his past to be re-written by Zach to such a severe extent that Gumball starts to fade away. The Wattersons finally reach town hall, but when tasked with signing the legal document to change his name, Gumball finds that he can no longer remember it. Right as all hope seems lost, though, Gumball discovers one final memory not yet overtaken by Zach: him and Darwin at the arcade. Zach tries to prevent Gumball from getting to the memory, but by the power of button-mashing, Gumball is able to get past and enter his name into the arcade machine, defeating Zach once and for all and successfully changing his name. The Wattersons rejoice and hug, after which the clerk at the town hall informs them that they could have simply performed the name change on the Internet, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Darwin *Zach (debut) *Gumball Supporting Characters *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Coach *Juke *Coffee Cop *Carrie *Evil Turtle *Banana Bob *Banana Joe *Alison *Larry *Jamie *Bobert *Carmen *Anton *Tobias *Colin and Felix *Alan *Mushroom *Gary *Green Bear *Tina *Mr. Small *Penny *Sarah *Pantsbully *Marvin *Hank *Karen *Cowboy *Felicity *Billy *Mrs. Jötunheim *Hamburger Cop *French Fries *Doughnut Sheriff *Granny Jojo (mentioned) *Daisy the Donkey (seen in the video game background) *Siciliana (Gumball's subconscious) *Quattro (Gumball's subconscious) *Hector (Gumball's subconscious) *Kenneth (Gumball's subconscious) *Idaho (Gumball's subconscious) *Idaho's family (Gumball's subconscious) *Patrick (Gumball's subconscious) *Razor (Gumball's subconscious) *The Creatures (Gumball's subconscious) *Carlton (Gumball's subconscious) *Troy (Gumball's subconscious) *Santa (Gumball's subconscious) *Goblin (Gumball's subconscious) *Dolphin Man (Gumball's subconscious) *Spray-Paint Bottle (Gumball's subconscious) *Butterknife (Gumball's subconscious) *Jackie (Gumball's subconscious) *Football Players (Gumball's subconscious) Trivia *This episode reveals that Elmore Junior High's mascot is a duck. *This episode reveals that Gumball's real name is Zach, albeit it was changed to Gumball in the same episode. *The theme song can be heard in Gumball's subconscious. *The scene from "The Curse" where Gumball fell off the bridge was redubbed with Jacob Hopkins' voice. *This is the second time clips from Season 1 are shown; the first was "The Finale." *At one during Gumball's subconscious sequence, Zach can be seen bare-chested with the Greek letters, "Psi Gamma Delta," painted on his torso. No such fraternity by that name exists. *When mashing down on the buttons at the beginning of the episode, Gumball's arms look the same when he tried to start a fire in "The Picnic." *In the original storyboards of this episode, Ocho is present at Zach's party, but he was removed for unknown reasons. Continuity *This is the second time Richard dresses as a woman; the first time was in "The Finale." *This is the second time Gumball sweats a large amount of sweat. The first time was in "The Coach." *The same "Buy one, get one free" sign for duct tape from "The Kids" appears at the Food N' Stuff storefront. *The Evil Turtle from "The Puppy" reappears in this episode. *The Watterson car is damaged and loses its roof in the same manner as in "The Authority." *The music used in Gumball's memory of winning the video game is the same piece used in Gumball and Darwin's fight in "The Words." *Darwin mentions the time Gumball tried to jump an unfinished bridge on the Elmore Expressway in "The Curse," the time Tobias had beaten him in the "duel" in "The Knights," the time Gumball had kissed Darwin, believing he was kissing Penny in "The Pressure," and when Gumball purposely lost the tennis match in "The Sweaters." **Scenes from "The Dress," "The Picnic," "The Microwave," "The Knights," "The Fridge," "The Flower," "The Phone," "The Job," "Halloween," "The Skull," Christmas," "The Bumpkin," "The Authority," "The Sidekick," "The Tag," and "The Finale" are also shown as Gumball explores his subconscious. *A poster for Alligators on a Train from "The DVD" can be seen in the background of Funland. *This is the third time an episode makes multiple references to past episodes. *This is the fourth time a character dies onscreen (Zach) after "The Picnic," "The Virus," and "The Recipe." Cultural References *The arcade game Gumball plays is called "Doppelgänger." This foreshadows Zach's appearance, as the term refers to a double or look-alike of a person, usually evil. *The green boot where Anais is told to live in resembles the Kuribo's Shoe from Super Mario Bros. 3. *The entire episode is similar to the Doctor Who episode "The Name of the Doctor," where the Doctor's timeline almost gets completely changed. *Zach being a real manifestation of Gumball's negative traits but worse is reminiscent of Nega Scott in the Scott Pilgrim Graphic Novels. *When Gumball is slowly fading away, it is reminiscent of Marty McFly from Back To The Future. Goofs/Errors *Gumball's collar starts' popping to indicate Zach is in control, but Gumball's sweater clearly doesn't have a collar. *There are some errors during Gumball's flashbacks: **In the scene from "The Sweaters," Carlton and Troy's positions on the court switch with Gumball's, Carlton and Troy's tennis racquets are gone, and Darwin is not present. **In the scene from "The Fridge," Zach holds the flag, standing on a rock, but in the actual episode, the flag is on a hill. Also, Zach's paint-gun had pink paint, where Gumball's paint-gun had blue paint. **In the scene from "The Curse," Gumball was shown in his Season 1 design, but when Zach alters the memory, he is in his Season 2 design. **When Darwin mentions the scene from "The Knights" where "Tobias kicked his butt" as a part of Gumball being a loser, Tobias cheated on the duel when he threw the trash can, but Gumball won the duel, meaning that he isn't a complete loser. **When Zach changes Gumball's memory in "The Fridge," he wins the paintball tournament, which makes no sense because Gumball had already won it. It is unknown why Zach changed it if it is already part of Gumball's achievements, also meaning that Gumball isn't a complete loser. *When the Wattersons were in the car, Gumball's tail was seen on his right leg, which could have been misplaced or longer. *Darwin's right sock was dark blue when Gumball was button mashing. *When Gumball and Darwin were walking home on the sidewalk, Darwin has three eyelashes instead of two. This error also occurs when he is with Carrie. *When Nicole says "By being obnoxious!" her teeth disappear. es:El Nombre pt-br:O Nome fr:Le nom Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes